Mutant and Proud
by LovemyPadfootMarauder
Summary: When Charles and Erik go recruiting for Xmen FC they meet the Winchester siblings, hoping to add the 3 mutants to the team, instead they only get one. Kate was nothing like Charles expected and her certainly didn't expect to fall for a girl like her. Rated M because the site deleted this when it was set as T
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! Some of you may remember this story... it got deleted. So as I said before.. Kate Winchester is an original character adapted from my other fic angel girl. While in this fic her supernatural talents are angelic her personality is mostly the same, maybe a little bit more harsh and sarcastic but that is due mostly to the hostility against mutants. So this takes place during the First Class movie timeline with the winchesters just being born a few decades earlier. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

D- sees intentions and poss outcomes  
S-empath  
K- physical sensations, teek

Kate Winchester followed closely behind her oldest brother Dean as they walked quickly down a dark alleyway. Her other brother Sam pushed past to her to walk in front of Dean, his shoulders hunched forward slightly and she knew he was searching in front of them with his mind to make sure the coast was clear. He jerked to a stop and turned his head back towards his sister, his eyes flicked past her and he frowned. "There's someone coming, two someones. I can feel their excitement."  
Kate turned to look behind her and saw nothing. Knowing that she should trust her brother's instincts, she pulled her gun from the waistband of her pants. She glanced back at her brother and he nodded. "They're close." she shared a look with Dean who had his gun ready and adjusted her stance. Gun held loosely at her side, she waited. Her eyes narrowed on two shadows coming closer, she raised her gun; an unnecessary gesture since she didn't need it to protect herself.  
The figures came closer and she could see that they were both men, the taller of the two about ten years her senior and the other probably in his mid twenties.  
Before anyone else had a chance to speak she demanded, "Who are you and what do you want?"  
The taller man spoke first, he glanced at his friend and grinned, "I like her."  
The younger of the two smiled and stepped forward, hand outstretched. "My name is Charles Xavier and this is Mr. Erik Lehnsherr." his voice was pleasant and had a British accent, he dropped his hand seeing that she wasn't going to shake it.  
The man locked eyes with her and Suddenly there was a presence in her mind she'd never felt before. "Do not be alarmed." it said in the voice of the blue eyed man before her. "We are like you, mutants. I am a telepath, and my friend." She followed his gaze as his eyes shifted to his companion. With a flick on the mans fingers the gun was wrenched from her hand and from her brothers' sharp yelps she guessed their weapons were taken as well.  
"Can manipulate magnetic metals." Charles finished aloud.  
The man named Erik spoke up, "We've shown you ours, now you show us yours."  
Kate grinned a bit sardonically, "Pain or pleasure boys?"  
"Kate." Dean warned in a growl like voice.  
She glanced at him over her shoulder "What?" she asked innocently, "They want to see."  
He gave her a hard look and she sighed, "Fine I'll show them the boring one."  
She twisted her right hand into a fist and pulled towards herself. "I'll take my gun back thank you." The metal hanging in the air in front of her whipped back into her open palm.  
"Fascinating," Charles said calmly his eyes locking with hers once again. "and you said this is the boring one?" he asked with a touch of amusement.  
She shrugged.  
"What about you two?" he asked looking behind her at her brothers.  
Dean smirked and jerked his thumb at Sam. "see Sammy here is an empath, can change your emotions. And me well lets just say I can see what your plans are and all the changes the plans can make."  
"Truly extraordinary" Charles said honestly.  
"While this has been interesting," Kate started with a bored expression. "would you care to tell us why you're really here?"  
"Ah." Charles raised his eyebrows and clapped his hands together. "yes, you see we're putting a sort of team together and we'd like you all to join."  
"A team?" Kate asked slowly "of mutants?"  
"Of course! Together with the help of the CIA we aim to put a stop to the threat of nuclear war."  
Dean took a step forward with a waved. "Whoa hold up, you want us to work for the government?" he asked incredulously. "We aren't exactly chummy with big brother."  
"Ah, I assume you are referring to your unsavory means of living." he took their blank stares as confirmation and continued. "The CIA has no problem with your lifestyle as long as you are not a danger, one member of the team we released from prison." he paused and smiled at them. "So, will you join us?"  
Kate didn't change her expression, he seemed nice enough and genuine, but with telepaths you could never really be sure. There was something about the man that made her want to trust him, with his bright blue eyes tousled brown hair and a handsome face. Great, she thought, he's a telepath probably just heard me think he's cute. She sighed shaking her head and turned around at her brothers who seemed to be having a silent conversation. She looked over her shoulder at Charles, "Could we have a minute to talk?"  
"Yes of course. He replied smiling politely before walking back the way they came.  
"I don't know guys, he didn't seem to be lying but I'm not sure about working for the government." Sam said aloud, he scratched his head and frowned.  
"Well Katie wants to go." Dean put in.  
Kate shot him a look but unable to argue. He always seemed to know what she wanted before she knew it herself.  
"Guys you know I love what we do, dad raised us to do this so I've never wanted to do anything else, and I know I'm good at it. But I don't want to be stuck in this life until I die because I never learned how to do anything else. This could be our chance, my chance at a better life, an honest life."  
Dean avoided her gaze and squinted up at a flickering streetlight. Sam stuffed his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulders as if against an invisible wind. He tilted his head down so Kate couldn't read his eyes. After a moment of uncomfortable silence Sam lifted his head and stared at his sister, "I think you should go Kate, but jut you."  
"What do you mean?" she asked quietly.  
Dean let out a frustrated growl, "He means that we're not cut out for government work, but it could be for you, so go."  
She bit her lip and furrowed her brow. "You really think I should go?"  
"Yeah." Sam answered with a small smile.  
She grinned and threw her arms around him, he gave her a pat on the back and pulled away to hug Dean.  
"Have you come to a decision?" Charles asked as he and Erik approached.  
Kate turned to him and raised an eyebrow, "I'd expect you to already know the answer to that."  
He gave a sheepish grin and a shrug, "I do but it's polite to let people think I don't."  
She snorted, "Well come on then. I've got to get my bag from the car." turning on her heel she walked down the alley. Her brothers shared amused smiles before following after her. Charles walked right behind without a word.  
They made their way through the back alleys until they came to a parking lot. Underneath the closest street lamp sat the impala. They went straight to the car and Dean unlocked the trunk. He lifted the top and the false bottom, revealing their weapons cache. Sam assessed the newcomers' expressions and feelings. Charles was not surprised but Erik was and also very impressed. Kate dumped the fake ID she had in her pocket into the box along with her flashlight. She glanced at Charles, "Do I get to keep my gun?"  
"I'm afraid not, while the CIA is willing to overlook your transgressions they will not allow you to bring an unauthorized weapon into a secure facility."  
Dean snorted, "figures."  
Kate frowned and reluctantly dropped her favorite gun into the trunk and went around the side of the car to open the passenger door. She leaned inside and pulled out an military issue duffle bag and a leather jacket. She dropped the bag on the ground and shrugged on the worn jacket. Reaching back she tugged her long dark braid out of the collar and pulled it forward so it rested on the left side of her neck. Picking up her bag she turned to look at Charles, "You got a car, or what?"


End file.
